The very, same thing
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: I love derek, but we're step-siblings, we can't stay together" Casey, at Queens, is in love with Derek, and close to give up on him, untill she meets Eva, his Class-mate and friend, who can't help but interfere in their love-lifes... DASEY, R and R!


So, something before we start: this story is a sort of cross-over with the Italian TV-shows "I Cesaroni", Italian version of the Spanish series "Los Serrano" (you can find information about the showon Wikipedia, and on Alessandra Mastroiardi, led actress of The Cesaroni, there too. just wiki her name...) . I know it doesn't make much sense this kind of cross-over, but, while you'll read it, you'll understand why I opted to write about them and Dasey…

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek (since I look at it on Disney Channel, I'm pretty sure Disney does)neither the Cesaroni – Mediaset has them, instead. I'm not receiving money from this, there's no lucrative purpose and etc, etc, etc…

* * *

PART ONE- MEETING EVA

Casey didn't know exactly when it started – deep down, she suspected it had been there just from the beginning, from the very first time her eyes met his chocolate brown ones. But, definitely, she knew the moment she understood what was going on – what had always gone on – between the two of them. It was few months from the beginning of college. Life, at Queens, was easier – no one knew them, he no longer was the star, and Casey no longer was simply the keener he always accused her to be. She was more relaxed, more into life, without expectations from the people around her, from her new friends. He wa more focused on study – especially because he had found something he really liked, journalism, and because, at a certain point, he got the idea he couldn't go on his whole life simply with hokey. But he had, as always, hundreds of girls around, while she… the break-up with Truman had been… hell, after she had found out he was cheating on her. Again. After she had given him a second chance; Emily and Derek were still dating, so it wasn't like she felt she could go to one of them to cry herself – also because Derek merely talked with her, since he blamed himself; even when she did cry to him, days later he and Emily decided to end things like friends, he didn't talked; Derek didn't even hugged her, it was simply Casey's crying. Her head on his shoulder. And he wasn't bothered… and, from that day, he had been at home almost every night – and if he wasn't at home, he was with his friends. His male friends- or so he claimed, by she was almost sure it wasn't true. He was Derek, and he couldn't like her. Besides, they were "related" – somehow Casey seemed to forget the "step" word often nowadays, when it come to talking with him and the family. She wasn't bothered by his almost constant presence and his pranks – because there were still pranks, more acceptable, but still…; to be completely honest with herself, she quite _enjoyed _it. She enjoyed _him. _They still fought, still argued, but more civilly. Like friends. Because, as one Monday evening she remembered, it was what they were, friends, and anything more – because she was his step-sister and she wasn't his kind of girl and Derek didn't do commitment, especially not to his step-sister, and, common, how could the family react to them dating, even if they were dating, and they weren't… and, apparently, there wasn't even the chance, considering whom he was spending time with, whom he was laughing with and why the hell did it bothered her that he was with a girl, busy just _talking _with her?

"Ehy, Case, sorry, didn't see you coming… - he pauses, turning to the girl- Eva, that's Casey, my step-sister. He pauses, turning to his new friend with a questioning look – do I have to keep her my step-sis since her mother and my dad have a kid now?"

A little older than themselves, she was a dark haired and eyed beauty- a Mediterranean beauty, as she soon realized hearing her voice, that looked at Derek and then to Casey with an exasperated look, rolling her eyes "Ehy, I'm Eva, nice to Finally meet you. I swear to God, Derek was killing me with his whole" Casey here, Casey there"… name one time we saw each other – she said putting a hand on her heart, her eyes shining, while Casey felt like dying at the thought of him with this girl – and everything he talked about was you and his precious sisters. And the jerk didn't want to let me meet you! Honestly, Casey, I was that close to begging him to introduce us!"

"Eva, stop to let me look like a human being" he was getting mad, and Casey didn't know if it was because Eva was maybe joking or if it was because it was all true and he didn't want to let her say how he really felt about… well, anyone.

"not that bad for someone who's not an English mother-language…"

"Way to go, Space-Case!"

"What? It's true! Her English is extremely fluent and…!"

"I'm Italian. I've been raised between Milan and then Rome, when my mum re-married. And I've lived here for a while, too. A long time ago, while I was at the Columbia."

"You were studying at Columbia!" Casey was… excited. If the girl had been a foreign student accept at Columbia University, she had to be extremely smart, and talented, and…

"Keeners" Derek wasn't even no longer part of the conversation, and, as he muttered the words between his teeth, they even didn't heard him. Or maybe they simple didn't cared – no, they weren't listening to him, because he couldn't remember a single time in which he called Casey keener and she had been upset about it.

"Yeah, well, it had been in another life, and now I'm here, and… - Eva took Casey wrist in her left hand, while she was holding with her right few books, eye-wide at the sight of the time on the watch – God, I'm late! Guys, sorry, but I really have to go and I can't believe that I'm that late…- she paused, taking a deep breath, calming down as she closed her eyes for an instant; as she took again control of her emotions, she started to look for something in the small light violet purse she was carrying on her right shoulder with her free hands, and, once found it, she handed it to Casey – listen, if I'll survive, would you two like to come to this jazz club? I'm on the list, and I know the guy who's going to sing there, and now they asked me to gave the tickets to my friends, but it's not like I know so many people around here, and so… - she finally started to breathe again, and, smiling innocently, she turned to Derek, with an expression Casey couldn't understand but that, again, drove Derek mad – well, now I really have to go. See you around?" and, as Casey send Derek the greatest quizzed expression of ever, the Italian girl told goodbye to them with the fingers of her again free hand in the air.

"Hope you know it's all your fault – he said, joking, taking the tickets from her hands – now I'm a magnet for space-cases and keeners…"

"Der-ek!"

* * *

PART TWO- OR INTERLUDE AT THE CLUB

"Derek!- Casey wasn't new to clubs-especially to this kind of clubs, were there was the kind of music she enjoyed so much – and that she had convinced Derek to try; inside from few seconds, she had stopped to like it as she saw Eva run in direction of Derek, her hair curled up perfectly on her shoulders, free, just the minimum necessary of make-up and small black heels on her bright blue sleeveless over-blouse and skinny jeans, to embrace him – and Casey thought that the guy on stage lost a note as it happened. – guys, I'm so glad you made it! Please, tell me you didn't have dinner!" Casey frowned. This girl hadn't obviously overdressed –while she did a bit, her hair down and a blue sleeveless dress with high heels that embraced her in the right places - but she felt like every single thing she di had been… futile._ Of course it's futile, he is my step-brother, no matter what, we can't be together!_

"Listen, Marco will be done in a while. What about we catch something on the way back home and have something at our place? We were thinking about Chinese take-away, there's this amazing place just a couple of bucks from here and it's close to home and so I was thinking…" she was, as she had seen her the first time, breathless, motor-mouth mode, shining and begging Derek, and he was, clearly, mad at her; a small smile escaped Casey's lips, as she thought, just like with herself, he couldn't resist.

"Jeez, Eva, ok, ok! But, just, stop it, will you?"

"Thanks, thanks, thanks!- as she hugged him, an extremely annoyed and rolling eyes Derek, she looked at the stage, and this time, she was quite sure the guitarist and singer was losing another note, as Eva was writing her address on a piece of paper she held to Casey – 'k, gotta go again, sorry guys but… - she paused, puffing, hands in the air – I swear to God, I've never thought that life could be more frenetic than back in Italy, and the last year I had been there it had been an hell of a frenetic year…"

* * *

PART THREE - THE CESARONIS

As they entered in the small two-bedrooms apartment, Casey noticed immediately something: first, they weren't "alone" since, with Eva, there were two younger guys – a boy and a girl – in their late teens or early twenties, who were arguing clearly in Italian, not saying a single word in English. The second thing she saw, was the "Marco guy", a.k.a. the singer and guitarist, dark haired and eyed that kept loosing notes every time Eva was close to Derek – and who was shaking Derek's hand a way too hard.

"Sooo… Derek and Casey, and… - Eva says pointing at the people around herself – this is Marco, the awesome singer and guitarist who's gonna conquer the world, and these are Rudy, Marco's brother, and Alice, my sister "

"Hi" Rudy said retiring to the kitchen, without adding further words.

"don't be afraid, he is the only jackass around here – Alice said as to follow him – the jerk can't master more than a couple of words in English"

"*I heard it*" he shouted from the kitchen. (*translated from the Italian*)

"Oh, a family photo! – Casey said as she found a photo of two adults and the 4 young ones plus a kid – Eva didn't said you are siblings!"

"We're not!" Both Marco and Rudy shouted

"*Jeez, now I really feel like throwing up, thanks, Casey…*" Rudy shouted again, going to seat on the sofa at crossed arms.

"He is simply disgusted by the idea of having sex with his sister. like, obviously, I do too… - Marco paused, smiling at the two still standing step-siblings – I think the word you use in this country in this kind of situation is step-siblings…" Marco was smiling, radiant, and he brightened even more as, after his laugh, a cry started to come from one of the bedrooms – a baby cry.

"Sorry, love, but Anita wants her daddy…- Eva said, reaching them with a less than a year old baby girl dressed in lilac in her arms, holding "Anita" to a very happy and… fatherly Marco; Casey looked at Eva, who was looking at Derek; the Italian girl was giggling under her teeth, while Derek…. He was closing firmly his fists, and was clearly mad. – And, sorry if I didn't introduce you before, this is Anita Cesaroni, my daughter. And Marco's."

"Wait.. wait a… you are telling me that…"

* * *

PART FOUR - THE VERY SAME THING

"Oh, yeah – Eva explained calmly to Casey, standing in front of her – you see, my Mum, Lucia, and Giulio, Marco and Rudy's father, used to date when they were teen. 5 years ago, my mum was in Rome, where The Cesaronis used to live; her marriage had gone to hell, and Giulio had lost his wife in the meanwhile. They met each other, and understood they were still in love, and got married. And so, the 5 of us ended to live under the same rood as step-siblings, and… I don't know, but one day, I saw that deep down, Marco was so sweet and caring, and couldn't help it and fell for him – she paused, as Marco, still holding the baby, send her an evil look – ok, we fell for each other, although I was a keener and a bit of a space-case and always focused on dance and poetry and always busy writing my diary and…"

"Eva, enough!"

"Der-ek! You red my diary again!"Casey shouted at him, punching at him in the arm.

"I'm sorry…?" Eva asked her, quizzed.

"Oh, common, don't tell me you didn't planned this! I mean, this is our exact story! This is the worst joke you could put on me!"

"This isn't a joke, Casey! – Eva said showing her the picture of their parents' wedding – I know we share the same story, this is why I'm telling you this."

"Eva, please…"

"The hell with Eva please! Now let me finish… anyway, we were in love, and we dated, until Giulio found out about us and… we almost killed him. Literally. He had a stroke when he found us in bed together. We were forced to broke up… you know, even when it will be over, you'll still be family and all this crap. And my mum went on for a while with incestuous, too, although it's not, I mean, I checked as soon I understood that I liked Marco… and, talking about Marco… he moved for a while to London. The one in England, I mean, and me… I spend months and months heartbroken, until I found this guy, Alex. I didn't love him, but at least, I liked him…. Then, our beloved Marco here come back to Rome and I was a little… confused. Marco wanted to be back together. Alex wanted me to move in with him in New York. I didn't know what to do, and… I ended in bed with Marco, but I was so scared, and I knew what mum and Giulio didn't to see us together and… and I moved in with Alex. Until I found out about Anita – she turned to look at the baby girl, no longer crying – at the time, I thought it was Alex's. and he didn't want her… at least at the beginning. I come back home, and… Marco and me were getting closer again, until Alex showed up, and I thought he was the father, and so, when he proposed, I accepted. By the way, he was dating again, at the time. His producer. And yes, it was a chick. Thanks to God, as the priest asked me if I wanted to marry Alex, Anita decided she couldn't wait any longer… and… well, I went all crazy inside my room, I kept seeing Marco where Alex was, calling Marco, Marco, Marco all over again… saying, Marco, I love you etc, etc, etc… and… Marco arrived, and he helped me to give birth, and then the doctor said that she wasn't early. She was 9 months. Like the moths that had passed since we'd been together for the last time."

"Eva, I hate you"

"No, Derek, I want her to understand. She deserves to know and I deserve a bit of tranquility. You're driving me insane!"

"Derek?"

"Eva…."

"They got the idea we loved each other, that we were meant together, and now they are happy for us. Like they are for Rudy and Alice…"

"Derek…" Casey turned to look at Derek, uneasy, questioning, breathless. She didn't even noticed that Eva, Marco, Rudy and Alice weren't no longer in the same room.

* * *

PART FIVE - I SERIOUSLY HOPE IT'S NOT A JOKE

"you make me better. You've always made me a better person" Derek's hands were in his pockets, and his eyes were looking away from here, his voice broken, he was finding it hard to breath, especially when Casey took his chin in her hands forcing him to look at her.

"Tell me it's not a joke. _Please." _She had her eyes closed, and her voice was broken as well. and she was saying please. Not Casey-like. Definitely not. And the way she said it…. He understood what she was scared of. Because she was like a mirror in that moment. And she was mirroring his own fears. His own feelings. And, as his lips collapsed on her own, a battle of thongs for control, exploring each other mouth, he… he simply knew it for sure. Her lips were telling him she was in love with him. Her hands, travelling on his torso – the muscled torso, divinely made like the body of a Greek god by years of sport, that the black collared shirt couldn't hide but simply put it in evidence – were telling him she was feeling something. Her breathing was telling him it. And he was glad to answer her. He was glad his hands were answering her, playing with the hem of her dress, forcing it over her thighs…. He felt her lips smiling against his owns. He smirked, of his famous charming Derek Venturi trademark smirk, and it was at this point that he had to let her go. Just to breath. Casey looked… she was happy, smiling, but kept touching her bruised lips with one hand and his owns with the other one, and he couldn't help but froze at gesture, desiring to be home, alone with her, to drive her to his bedroom and show her what he had always dreamed to do to her for so many years…

"Casey, I… I'm sorry, I… Eva didn't have the right to…"

"Don't. You. Dare.- She said, firmly, closed eyes, pointing her index at him – don't you dare to say that you are sorry, because if you do, then… then…"

"Then you what, princess?" he asked, sweetly, coming again closer.

"Derek, I need to think. Could you wait a second before to jump on me, please? – he remains still, few inches from her, as she opened her eyes again to look into his chocolate eyes – Derek, there's no turning back, you get it, right?"

"Right" he nodded. He didn't dare to question her; not that he was scared of something, she was smiling, after all.

"They are like us. And they worked. They work. Maybe.."

"Yes…" he was smiling, hands on her hips.

"it will not be easy…"

"No…"

"But I'm sure it will be worth it" as she said so, both smiled, and their lips collided again, for interminable minutes.

"Ehm… - they turned to see Eva and the other, standing still after the girl had caught – I guess it means you're not gonna call me any longer in the middle of the night crying over Casey?"

"I wasn't crying!" he sounded offended.

"Well, same thing" Eva smiled, smiling, as Derek and Casey reached the kitchen, holding hands, and as physically close as never before.

"Ehy, their younger sibling got together, too, do you think that Ed and Liz will…"

"Der-Ek!" he had never found the sound of his name from her lips so sexy and seductive. It wasn't only his fault if she kissed her… she was the one to blame. Really, as always, it was simply her fault…

_God blessed Eva..._

END


End file.
